


sweep me off my feet

by juanpercen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, canon AU, cheesy pick up lines be ready to cringe, doctor!soobin bcs why not, idk what else to tag so just read, idol!yeonjun, just 9k words of fluff, yj is a flirt yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanpercen/pseuds/juanpercen
Summary: Soobin is professional but his patient is being incredibly insufferable, his cheesy as fuck pick-up lines totally uncalled for.Who is he terrorizing Doctor Choi's heart just like that?(alternatively, Soobin is a doctor and Choi Yeonjun is the annoying patient who turned out to be a famous idol.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 374





	sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be shorter but yeah. as u prob noticed already, im a sucker for doctor!soobin aus. so this is it. and please leave comments and kudos, i'll forever appreciate them !
> 
> this is yet to be proofread. i'll edit this one sometime this month.

Choi Soobin is tired and sleep deprived, his limbs are screaming for him to slow down and let them rest even for just a minute and his eyes are burning, he actually tears up whenever he closes them.

So when he finally got to sit down and sip on his favorite americano (courtesy of his bestfriend and co-worker, Beomgyu), he feels incredibly relieved. Like a heavy weight got lifted from his shoulders and his lungs are finally letting him breathe.

Soobin doesn't really like doing anything without an ice-cold coffee first thing in the morning since it's a staple in his energy-worn diet, which is why he feels incredibly happy sipping his americano drink, humming to himself silently as he stands up from his seat and goes to the doctors' lounge to get some well-deserved rest since he doesn't think he can go home today from the way his muscles have been screaming at him to let them rest.

When he got inside, there's no one else beside him. He immediately shrugs off his coat and throws it in the bin, taking off his ID after and simply putting them on the table as he skipped his way towards the double-bunked bed on the corner.

He puts the cup he was holding on the bed side table first before flopping himself on the bed, ready to close his eyes and sleep the exhaustion away when his phone rings, vibrating annoyingly against the pocket of his dress shirt.

"Fuck," he groans incoherently, squinting his eyes on the screen before picking the call up.

"Hello?" He sits up and shakes himself awake, looking at the caller's name when he realized he doesn't even know who called.

"Hyung? Where are you? Have you gone home?" Beomgyu's voice is kind of rushed and Soobin vaguely hears the siren of the ambulance in the background and actually perks up at that.

"No, I'm still here. Why? What happened? Is there an emergency?" He stands up from his position, wearing the coat hanging by the side.

He puts his phone between his ear and neck and grabs his ID to wear it again minutes after he wore them off.

"Not really an emergency, doc but we have to tend on these flux of patients, they got in a car accident and the situation doesn't really look good right now and I think there would be several operations to do so we kind of need an extra hand as someone very important apparently got brought in at the same time and there's no other doctor available," Beomgyu is panting as he speaks and Soobin thinks he's running somewhere when he hears the younger talk in rushed voice in the background.

"Is it okay with you, hyung?"

Soobin nods and realizes seconds after that Beomgyu can't really see him, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way, where's the patient?" He asks as he jogs to the casualty where patients are usually brought in.

"I think he was brought in Intensive Care, just ask the reception. Anyways hyung, you got it, I'm hanging up."

Soobin puts the phone down and pockets it as he changes direction to go to the reception desk instead, taming his hair along the way to look even a little more presentable.

"Hey, a VIP patient?" Soobin pants, gripping the reception table as a nurse attends to him.

"Yes, doc. He was brought to a private room just now."

Soobin nods and accepts the board the nurse handed him.

"Thank you."

He scans it as he makes his way to the elevator, jogging a little when he read that the case was fractured elbow and strained shoulder, the patient's name was written in big, bold letters.

When he gets near to the room, he hears voices inside and when he opens the door, there are three pairs of eyes that landed on him the moment he got in.

Soobin bowed respectfully before standing up straight and looking at the man laying on the hospital bed. There is a gentle smile plastered on his lips that slowly grew when he makes eye contact with him. He was wearing a formal suit that was decorated prettily with bling blings Soobin have no idea to call, it looks like something idols would wear in an award show except he's not sure if his patient is one or not. Soobin briefly thinks that it's odd to be smiling right now, not when he's badly injured like that, casted arm and shoulder and all.

"Choi Yeonjun... ssi?" He mutters slowly, looking around the room.

"Yeah, that's my name," he says brightly even though his left arm was bandaged and he looks uncomfortable laying on the side like that.

Soobin went closer to him, the other two guys in the room giving them space.

He examines the injured area, his fingers light when he grazes them on the skin, "We'll run some tests including X-Ray to see exactly the extent of the injury but for now I'm going to wrap them up properly with a splint and give you painkillers if that's okay with you," Soobin says softly, feeling oddly uncomfortable when the patient continues to stare at him as he does his work.

He's usually relaxed and very professional in situations like this but there's something about the feeling of being stared at by someone incredibly good-looking like this patient.

Soobin knows an attractive man when he sees one.

Soobin checks his skin for cuts and lacerations to check the risk of infections of bone fragments breaking through skin. He also gently feels around the elbow to determine any other areas of tenderness.

"Yeah sure," the patient replies easily, leaning back in his bed, "But does it hurt?"

Soobin furrows his brows and is just about to open his mouth to say things like _no, don't worry_ and _it's only supposed to hurt if you move too much and worsen the injury_ or something along the line when the patient beats him to it.

"Does it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

And pindrop silence.

Soobin darts his eyes to him surprisedly, lips opening and closing as his eyes blink rapidly, not really knowing how to respond.

"What?"

He hears someone in the room snicker and he tries to compose himself when the patient grins at him lazily.

"I'm just kidding, doc. Chill."

Soobin clears his throat and tries to hide the way he blushed from the neck up, "Anyway, it's good that you got first aid and the affected area got casted immediately, I still have to check though so give me a few more minutes."

The patient nods, "How about my shoulders? It got the most impact from the fall."

This patient is making Soobin amazed by being such a flirt one second and serious the next.

Soobin nods, "Yeah, I'm going to check on it also and you're not allowed to lay on your back completely for now since it would only cause you more pain."

Soobin composes himself as he speaks, trying to focus on the task at hand than the intent gaze he's receiving, this patient's attention is unbrearingly overwhelming. Soobin's fingers trail themselves from his elbow to his wrist, checking his pulse to ensure that there is a good blood flow to his hands and fingers.

"Can you move your fingers and wrist?" He asks.

The patient frowns and tries to move them before wincing, "A little bit."

Soobin mutters a silent _okay._

"The result from the X-Ray would determine whether your fracture would need surgical treatment and," Soobin trails off as he goes on to check on his strained shoulder. He physically examines the area too, establishing that the muscle was partially torned, "And for your shoulder, a brace will be needed for healing."

He calls for a nurse to bring the patient to the dispensary to run some test.

"I need to talk to a guardian," he turns to the two guys sitting in the corner of the room and gestures for them to have a talk with him outside the room.

Soobin still have a long, long day to go.

Soobin groans as he moves his shoulders in a circle manner to get his tensed muscle to relax. He's been awake for straight 46 hours now, cups of americano being continuously replaced in his hand.

Soobin loves his job, he really does. He didn't spend such long ass time striving to be on this level of his career now just to sound ungrateful. It's just that, some days, Soobin thinks, he would like to have a normal sleeping schedule and get a break from the constant stress and pressure that the medical field have, the hustle and bustle in a hospital never really stops and it's tiring at times, lot of times.

When he got back inside their department, he immediately saw Beomgyu sitting quietly on the couch, head leaned back and eyes shut tight.

It's only the two of them at this hour, the room vacant save for the presence of them two, probably what edged him to lean on Beomgyu's shoulder heavily and mutter a silent, "I'm tired."

Beomgyu, from his position, pats Soobin's head, "Go home, hyung."

"Yeah, just a few minutes more."

Beomgyu hums and Soobin sits properly beside him this time when he remembers that he have something to ask to the younger, looking at Beomgyu curiously.

"Do you know that patient?" Soobin asks, brows furrowing as he musters Beomgyu's expression.

"What patient? Who?" Beomgyu groggily asks back.

"That patient, the important one brought here the same time those flux of patients came."

"You have weird description," the younger snorts at him and finally looks at him that day, "The VIP one? The one who just had a surgery? On his elbow?"

Soobin nods, "Yeah, that one. His name is Choi Yeonjun, I think -"

Soobin wasn't able to finish his sentence when Beomgyu suddenly sits upright beside him, his eyes widening comically as he looks at Soobin, "What the fuck? Repeat what you just said."

"Uhm?" Soobin gives him a questioning look, "That patient's name is Choi Yeonjun and..." He trails off when Beomgyu gasped dramatically.

"Beomgyu? What the fuck?"

Beomgyu hits him on the arm, snickering at him, "You didn't recognize Choi Yeonjun? The Choi Yeonjun?" Beomgyu throws his hands up, sighing exasperatedly (and exaggeratedly in Soobin's honest opinion) before grasping Soobin by his shoulders and facing him fully.

"I'm starting to think that you actually live under the cave all this time, hyung," Soobin was about to retort something because that sounds a lot like an insult and his parents did not raise him to get sassed by someone apparently younger than him but Beomgyu shuts him up before he can say anything by putting his forefinger on his lips.

"Shh, that's beside the point by the way. The point here right now is that," Beomgyu grins at him excitedly, grinning widely and eyes shining with mirth that Soobin seriously thinks Beomgyu is about to prank him, "That patient, Choi Yeonjun, he's an idol. Holy fuck, he's super famous hyung! I'm a fan of him, damn, hold on, I need to tweet about this."

Soobin winces, shrugging Beomgyu's hands off of him, "I'm not sure if I should you believe you right now or not and don't tweet about it. If he's really an idol, you'll get in trouble."

He stands up to get his things, preparing to go home.

"Yeah, but wait, what the fuck, of course you should believe me. I'm saying the truth, he's an idol! He's like, the worldwide it boy," Soobin hears Beomgyu snorts, "People are literally lining up to have a glimpse of him and here you are, 25, a licensed doctor who happened to be his assigned physician and won't be even believe me that your patient is a global celebrity."

Soobin shook his head, not responding anymore, he went to the door and turned back to the younger, "Hey, you. Go back home and rest already."

Beomgyu pouts at him, "You can search him up!" He yells after Soobin, refusing to drop the subject.

Soobin rolls his eyes and closes the door.

An idol, huh.

He thinks about it for a while.

When he got to his condo, he immediately placed his car keys on the table as he goes straight to the kitchen to get something to drink while he types his patient's name in Naver's search bar.

He leans on the countertop as he sips on his drink while waiting for his search to load up.

Soobin has been busy _busy,_ no one can really blame him if he hasn't been keeping up with the latest trends nowadays. Actually, being busy isn't really an excuse. Because even if he isn't, Soobin is kind of really distant with anything remotely irrelevant to his interests to be honest which consist mostly of boring things like webcomics and books. For the past years, he only focused on his masterals and of course, all the OJTs and training kept him occupied.

He has always been told of his workaholic tendencies but no one can really hold it against him when he's striving for a stable career enough to warrant stable support for his parents and his four siblings.

He puts down the glass he was holding gently and grabs his phone when it's all loaded up, eyes widening when several articles came up with Yeonjun's name on the headlines, things like breaking records and absolutely overwhelming description of _It Boy_ and _YeonKai duo._ There was also a recent article about his accident during a concert, when he fell off the stage, probably the reason he was brought to the hospital but Soobin knows all about it already so he skipped that article.

He clicked on the site that directs him to his profile.

It says there his name, his birthday (holy shit, he's only a year older than Soobin and he's this successful already?) and informations Soobin can't really process right now along with Huening Kai's profile, someone apparently teamed with him.

Their duo is really famous by the looks of it and Soobin is honestly impressed.

"I wonder what their music sounds like," he whispers to himself before closing the tabs he opened and putting his glass on the sink.

He shuts off the lights in the kitchen and living room, getting ready to go to bed.

Choi Yeonjun can wait, Soobin would like to prioritize his sleep first.

When he goes to work the day after, Beomgyu hasn't forgotten their idol subject yesterday apparently because he's suddenly volunteering on checking up on that idol patient today.

If Soobin recalls his words, it's something along the line of, "Offer support to me for once and be a good hyung. That's the love of my life right there."

At which Soobin only snickers, "You say that with every handsome man you meet, Beomgyu. Go and date Doctor Kang instead."

It made Beomgyu shut his mouth up so Soobin counts it as a win.

By the time that he actually have to check on Yeonjun came, Soobin was more ready to face him.

Not like, there should be any meaning. He's a doctor and he should be professional about this even if his patient is handsome as fuck and is some glorified celebrity.

When he gets inside his room, there's no one in there except, of course, the patient.

He looks softer today, no trace of make-up on his face, he is also wearing the hospital gown and something about the smile that he welcomed Soobin with takes his breathe away.

Wow, his presence is really overwhelming. Soobin can only guess how much more powerful this man gets when he's onstage.

Soobin gets near to his hospital bed and he checks on his IV to keep himself occupied as he converse with him, "Does your elbow throb?"

Yeonjun nods his head with a gentle smile, eyes still somehow intent on him, "Yeah, a little bit, especially last night."

"It's natural, most fractures hurt moderately for a few days to a couple of weeks," Soobin checks the clipboard he was holding and gets the ballpen hanging on his breast pocket, "We'll continue to give you medications for pain relief and we'll also do physical therapy as early as tomorrow both for your shoulder and elbow."

Yeonjun furrows his brows and nods, pouting as he speak, "But I've been feeling a little off today though for some reason."

Soobin frowns, mind supplying him of possible medical reasons why and he was just about to respond when Yeonjun suddenly turns at him, smirking, "But when you came along, you definitely turned me on."

The way Soobin sputtered was kind of embarrassing and that made him blush redder, "Excuse me?"

When Yeonjun laughed, it doesn't sound condescending, instead it sounds amused, like he's finding Soobin's reaction genuinely funny.

Is this man actually flirting with him? Or it's just his hobby to throw pick up lines at literally anyone including his doctor? Should he search it up also?

"You're cute."

Soobin tries to tone down his blush but it's hard when his insufferable patient is still grinning at him widely and he can't even find it in him to be annoyed because Yeonjun looks like he kinda means it, he's not being delusional, that's just how it is. And this whole situation is getting more and more embarrassing as seconds tick by.

"Anyway," Soobin bites his lips and looks down on his clip board, feeling brainless for a second, "You have to tell us if your pain is severe and we'll suggest a prescription-strength medication."

Soobin gulps and quickly tries to leave the room but Yeonjun stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

When he turns back, Yeonjun is looking at him seriously, his brows scrunched together as he stares up at Soobin intently, "I forgot to tell you something, doc."

Soobin purses his lips and tilts his head as he regards Yeonjun, "What is it?"

Yeonjun gnaws at his lips, looking down for a second, "I think I need to consult my eyes too, there's something wrong with them."

Soobin frowns, about to say something when Yeonjun suddenly looks back up at him again and says, "I can't seem to take them off of you."

Soobin's lips part and he actually lets out a silent, "Are you kidding," and when he realizes what he just said, he bowed 90 degrees at his patient and walks out without saying anything anymore.

_What the fuck was that?_

The last thing he heard before he closed the door was Yeonjun's laugh and it strangely sounds melodic in his ears.

Okay, so here's the case, Soobin is struggling to grasp the possibility of his idol patient flirting with him for so many reasons. First, because it doesn't make sense, who in the right mind would say those cheesy fuck pick up lines to him without the intent of flirting? Second, he doesn't even know a Choi Yeonjun existed not until recently and he doesn't know him. Maybe, it's just in his nature to be flirty or maybe, it was his way to get comfortable with them but either way doesn't make sense so Soobin crosses them out.

He, somehow, successfully abandoned any thoughts of Choi Yeonjun since his nine-hour-operation started and ended. He was dead tired, adrenaline from performing a surgery slowly coming off of him in slow waves as exhaustion replaces it. It seeps in his bones and clings on his muscle as he makes his way to the cafeteria to get a drink.

When he does get there though, he didn't expect anything. So when someone suddenly sits beside him on his table, he jumps lightly, surprised by the sudden voice that spoke to him.

"Yo, Doctor Cutie."

Soobin blinks at Yeonjun, looking at him from his head, to his splinted elbow and clutched arm, to his toes, gaping at him, "What?"

He sounds dumb but he was genuinely surprise to see Yeonjun out of his room since he doesn't really think he'll be able to move much from the extent of his injury. Turned out, he might be underestimating the older then.

Yeonjun chuckles and looks at him, "Hi, I just realized I still don't know your name, perhaps can I call you mine?"

Soobin winces at him and takes a sip on his americano to hide the way he blushed even though he shouldn't be surprise anymore since this isn't the first time. But it's so weird receiving pick up lines all of a sudden, Soobin doesn't know if he should cringe or laugh... or both.

"I have a name," Soobin replies easily, chuckling lowly when Yeonjun brightens when he finally talks to him outside his job of being his doctor.

He was always a flustered mess whenever they meet, Soobin realizes.

"Would you mind telling me your name or I'll just really have to call you mine?" He asks cheekily, leaning close to Soobin.

Soobin laughs at him for that and when he got conscious, he shifts his face to a more serious one, "I wouldn't mind you calling me yours though," he shrugs flippantly.

He actually does lets out an ugly laugh though when Yeonjun gasps and points at him, "Holy shit, did you just flirt back?"

"No," Soobin shakes his head to stop himself from laughing, "Nah, I'm just kidding."

"You're cute," Yeonjun tells him.

Soobin chuckles again and rolls his eyes, "I'm not yours nor cute, I'm Soobin," he says and offers his hand, in which Yeonjun immediately takes, "Choi Soobin."

"You're not sure," Yeonjun singsongs and leans in to whisper, "I might actually end up calling you mine," he winks.

A pause and then Soobin is laughing again because Yeonjun only looks stupid trying to wink, "You're funny."

Yeonjun frowns and pouts at him, "It's not a joke."

"Well, I'm kinda hoping it's not," Soobin smiles and looks down at the americano in his hands.

He suddenly forgot why he ordered americano in the first place. He feels so awake right now, he thinks he doesn't really need it anymore.

Yeonjun snorts at him, "Oh, trust me, it's not."

Silence briefly settles between them after that and it feels awkward after all the casual banter and well, flirting.

(It's flirting right. Soobin isn't reading this situation wrong, right.)

Soobin is especially bad at socializing, his introverted ass always making situations extra awkward. He's an adult but his socializing skills didn't really grew up with him so it's still super premature.

But Yeonjun, God bless his extroverted soul, saved the situation by smiling gently at him and offering his hand once more, "By the way, I'm Yeonjun."

Soobin looks down at his outstretched hand, "I know my patient's name, you don't really have to introduce yourself."

"But I want to," Yeonjun pouts and takes Soobin's hand himself to shake for a few seconds.

Soobin chuckles silently at that before checking his watch to check the time, "Well, I have to do some rounds now."

Yeonjun beams at him and nods, "Yeah, okay."

Soobin stands up and before he walks away, he smiles down gently at his idol patient, showing his dimples, "You should rest, Yeonjun-ssi. We'll have physical therapy tomorrow."

Yeonjun groans at him, rolling his eyes, "Yes, Doc."

Soobin smiles cheekily at him before turning around to walk away.

Soobin feels strangely recharged.

Soobin stretches his neck from side to side as he trudges in the corridor, on his way to the consulting room where he'll meet Yeonjun and send him home after giving him specific instructions since his manager talked to him about house arrest instead of staying in the hospital.

When he got inside, he was seriously surprise to see that they're alone and Yeonjun wasn't with his manager nor Huening Kai.

"Doctor Choi!" Yeonjun greets him brightly.

"Hey," Soobin greets back, chuckling slightly in the end.

"Hi, how was heaven when you left it?" Yeonjun grins at him as Soobin takes a seat in front of him.

Soobin bites his lips to stop a smile, "Where do you get your pick up lines from?"

Yeonjun laughs and shakes his head, "A true magician doesn't reveal his ways."

"You're not a magician though."

Yeonjun narrows his eyes at him and makes a face, "Doc, shut up."

Soobin laughs at him before straightening his back and reads the note he brought to give Yeonjun instructions for his physical therapy.

"You will certainly have restrictions, you will not be allowed to lift heavy objects with your injured arm for atleast six weeks, you will also be restricted from pushing and pulling activities or anything that may worsen your injury and it includes dancing however I'll give you rehabilitation exercises and do this once every two days," Soobin goes on with his instruction and Yeonjun listens to him attentively for the most past and stares at him at times that distracts Soobin a little bit, feeling his brain short-circuit everytime he does it.

"You have to immediately tell someone if it throbs too much and consult your doctor daily," Soobin slowly concludes.

Yeonjun nods at him, smirking, "Oh I'd prefer that."

"What do you mean?" Soobin offhandedly asks as he sorts out Yeonjun's medical paper.

"Consulting my doctor since the said doctor is drop dead gorgeous."

Soobin quirks his lips, still not throwing Yeonjun a glance, "Really? I wonder who's that doctor."

Yeonjun laughs before leaning close to him on the table separating them, putting his uninjured elbow on the surface before resting his head on his hand, "I have one problem though."

This time, Soobin looks at him quizzically and frowns at him, "And what is it?"

"I seem to have lost my phone number," he grins slyly and tilts his head, "Can I have yours?"

Soobin snorts at him, sending a glare on his direction, "Your ways of wooing someone is old as fuck, how old are you again."

Yeonjun snickers, "It holds the same message so it doesn't matter anyway."

"You sure it's working?" Soobin wiggles his eyebrows.

"Well, I'd like to find out now preferably."

Soobin hates how that easily made him laugh instead of feeling embarrassed, he feels a little bolder so he says, "And what would you do with it, may I ask?"

Yeonjun bites his lower lip as he thinks of what to answer and finally settles on, "You know for a starter," he leans in as he stage whispers on Soobin, "You know damn well how to talk back."

Soobin grins at him, "I'm glad to know that my skills are finally improving."

Yeonjun snorts and leans back on his seat again, "Stop being cheeky," he whines.

Soobin does ended up giving him his phone number anyway because he's weak for cute guys, especially someone who knows how to charm.

Since then on, Soobin and Yeonjun has constantly been communicating to each other.

Like right now, Soobin scampers when his phone suddenly rang during his afternoon break, finding it unnerving when he saw that it was Yeonjun who was calling.

He takes a deep breath first before he takes the call, walking out to get away from the prying eyes of Beomgyu and his co-workers.

"Hello. Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back."

Soobin hates how he smiled hearing that lame ass line, "What are you on this time, stupid."

When he hears Yeonjun's laugh on the call, he lets himself smile dumbly.

They sound like teenage highschool students who talked to their crushes for the first time and it's making him cringe and at the same time, giddy.

On the rare times that Yeonjun actually does meet him for a thorough check up for his healing injuries, Soobin feels incredibly overwhelmed when the first thing Yeonjun said to him was:

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

In front of his manager and dead ass gave Soobin an almost-heart attack when he smirked and followed it with a quirky, "Or should I pass by again?"

Soobin absolutely hates how cheeky he is.

It's hard for Soobin and Yeonjun to meet each other easily given both of their careers, Soobin being busy with his masterals and doctor responsibilities half the time and Yeonjun focusing on his physical therapy and comeback preparations.

They settle with text messages and it becomes a rhythm Soobin slowly finds himself assimilating. He learns to anticipate Yeonjun's snarky text messages, lines sent sneakily under meeting tables and witty replies as he sits at the back of his car.

Soobin finds himself smiling at his phone more often than he realizes and it's Yeonjun's text messages that he begins to look forward to receiving.

Beomgyu actually does noticed the change in him though as he confronted Soobin one night during the lull in their shift.

"What the fuck is going on with you? You've been jumpy and overly too happy for someone deprived of sleep and stressing over the shit ton of paperworks dumped on you?"

Soobin stops listening to him in favor of replying to the text message Yeonjun sent him that pinged his phone.

He didn't notice Beomgyu frowning at him, didn't even hear the words Taehyun whispered on his friend's ear as he continues to grin stupidly at the shitty remark Yeonjun sent to him.

"He completely lost it, hasn't he?"

Beomgyu snorts and shakes his head, throwing his hands up in the air, "Why am I always surrounded with dumb people."

At which Taehyun throws an offended look at, "This is exactly the reason I don't associate myself with you."

Beomgyu glares at him and follows him angrily when Taehyun walks away, whistling while his hands are clasped behind his back.

"You're literally courting me, dumbass?!"

There's always a point in Soobin's life that he just feels so stressed he's ready to explode and it tends to happen every month.

Doctors are trained to handle pressure and stress well, given their profession and the situations they face everyday. Soobin, himself, is good at handling overwhelming situations, emergencies that come, like, every two hours, the hectic schedule and over all.

He's good at handling emergency situations calmly and he does a very good job at it but sometimes, after dealing with those tough times, Soobin lets himself crack and hunch his back as exhaustion seeps in one molecule at a time.

Soobin should be used to it by now, really, but he's a doctor, patients' lives are on his hands. It wasn't just about the exhaustion and tiring pumped of adrenaline in an operation room, it was all about saving someone's life and the dread that comes when he fails to do just that. He was confident, with his skills and intellects but he's not god, no, there were times he fucked up, and whenever he fails to save someone, it feels horrible, the guilt was on his shoulders. And he has trained to accept that. Doctors oath to save lives to the best of their abilities but they don't warrant all the time and that's what makes it much harder for Soobin. He can't deal with losses.

Today, there was a gunshot patient and the patient didn't make it. Soobin knows he did his best but he still felt this hollow sting in his chest as he announces her time of death.

So, he immediately went out of OR right after and proceeded to take off his scrub before going to restroom to wash his now shaking hands.

He's his own worst critic but as he's swimming in the pool of his self-expectations, it's Yeonjun's sudden appearance in the hospital that binds him back to reality.

When he received Yeonjun's call, telling him that he's in the parking lot, Soobin immediately runs to him.

He looks for a car with his plate number and when he did, he knocked on the window of a filthy van parked up against the grey parking and the stark contrast of it and the black, slick van reminded Soobin of who Yeonjun is again.

This is one of the rare times Soobin gets reminded of how different walks of path they have from each other.

When Yeonjun opens the car to get him inside, the first thing he welcomed Soobin with was, "Are you a parking ticket?"

Soobin stifles his laugh before shaking his head, "What, why?"

Yeonjun bites his lips and grins, "You've got fine written all over you."

Soobin laughs and shakes his head, throwing a look on Yeonjun's driver when he heard him snicker too, "You're ridiculous."

"Your admonishing stare," Yeonjun ruffles his hair for a second, "Is my favorite."

Soobin hates how his heart jumped with the gesture.

"So, why did you suddenly showed up here? We're done with your check ups."

By the fifth month, Yeonjun has already healed and can do activities now though he's still in a little probation but so far so good because his shoulder strain has completely healed and his elbow aren't really hurting anymore. Soobin checks up on him daily even outside the job because, well, it's in his instinct and Yeonjun's kind of (read: super) special to him.

"My Soobin-stressed radar is tingling so..." Yeonjun laughed good-naturedly when he received Soobin's glare, "Kidding. I want to take you out on a date."

Soobin freezes mid-way of taking off his coat as he turns at Yeonjun wide-eyed, "What?"

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead, "Don't act so surprised, we're just going out for dinner."

Soobin gasps at him indignantly as he points to himself, "We're going out with me looking like this?" And points at the man sitting beside him, "And you looking like that?"

"Baby, stop exaggerating, you look fine."

Soobin chokes on his own saliva when he heard the pet name, grumbling at Yeonjun, "Who the fuck are you calling baby."

"You don't like it? Honey, then," Yeonjun smirks.

Soobin absolutely hates how suave he looks right now, "Fuck you."

"Don't curse at your patient, you're being unprofessional," Yeonjun teases.

"You're not my patient, fuck off."

"I am! Look, I broke my legs."

Soobin frowns and looks at Yeonjun ridiculously, "What? What happened?"

Yeonjun pouts as he raises a leg up in the air, "I broke them when I fell for you."

Soobin almost punched him, thank gods, for his patience, really. He calmed himself by shutting his eyes and leaning back on his seat as he grumbles at Yeonjun glaringly, "I fucking hate you."

Yeonjun only laughs at him and pokes him on his cheek, "No, you don't."

Soobin rolls his eyes.

"But I've got a question though."

"I swear, Yeonjun, if it's one of your lame ass fuck pick up lines again, I'm gonna punch you."

Yeonjun snickers at him, "They're not lame, shut up."

"Okay, I mean, it's understandable."

"Well, thank you --"

"You're tasteless after all."

Soobin smiles at him innocently when Yeonjun throws a pointed look at him, "Can we go back to my question now, honey?" He asks in an incredible sickeningly sweet voice.

Soobin lets out a loud laugh at that and nods, "Yeah, okay," he says as he wipes the corner of his eyes when he feels himself tearing for laughing so hard.

Being with Yeonjun is so easy. Soobin likes their dynamics so much, likes how Yeonjun makes him forget his worries and stress and strips him off of his responsibilities and burdens. It has always been so easy being with Yeonjun like this. He even forgot already what he's frustrated about hours ago, to be honest.

Yeonjun faces him and grins at him sloppily, "Missed me?"

Soobin pretends to muse for a moment. His heart says yes but what escapes from his mouth is, "Your ugly face? No way."

"I know you're lying," Yeonjun rolls his eyes, "We're already here, by the way."

Soobin looks out the window as he unbuckles his seat bealt, trying to get a glimpse of where Yeonjun brought him, "Where are we?"

Yeonjun grins at him before getting off, "You'll love it."

Soobin frowns before he pushes open the doorhandle, Yeonjun was already at his side when he got off and he feels strangely electrified when Yeonjun holds him by the arm, "Follow me."

Soobin furrows his brows as he tries to grasp his surroundings, they are definitely at the outskirts of Seoul. They are surrounded with green plains of untouched nature, no trace of industrialisation unlike the city and Soobin can smell the freshness of the air as he turns his gaze to the single building in sight, it looks like an apartment that came straight out of a magazine.

"Are you planning to abduct me?"

Yeonjun laughs, "Maybe."

Yeonjun's hand trails itself from his arm to his hand, holding it loosely and Soobin feels a familiar heat growing within him and as if his heart wasn't beating hard enough already, Yeonjun makes it worse as he takes his hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against his knuckle.

"Let's go."

Soobin tries not to let the swirling emotions within his stomach get to him as Yeonjun leads him into the building.

From what Soobin can see, it's almost as if the whole building is made of glass, from the way sunlight gets reflected off the glass windows. But Soobin can see the gaps of black that tell him that it isn't made entirely of glass and that it's a proper, legitimate structure. It reeks of money and wealth and it's intimidating, a foreign feeling when he is just a typical, struggling doctor.

"Yeonjun, where are we, really?"

Yeonjun doesn't answer him, only throws a smile over his shoulder.

When they got inside, Soobin expects to be greeted by the smell of money, of luxury but when he steps into the building, he is greeted by a white-furred cat, nosing at his legs.

Soobin gasps, looking at Yeonjun for a second before letting go of the older's hand in favor of crouching and lifting the cat up to cradle her, cooing when she gently meowed at him.

"Aw, you're so cute," Soobin whispers mindlessly, words tumbling out of his lips without a second thought, "So fluffy."

Soobin looks at Yeonjun at his side when he didn't react when Soobin recalls clearly that the idol has this big adoration for cats. He sees how Yeonjun scrunches his brows, confused, yet there's also a certain expression of happiness in his eyes.

"That's strange, Cotton usually doesn't like people," Yeonjun mumbles, hand on his nape as he looks sheepishly at Soobin.

Soobin's lips part at the revelation that the cat is Yeonjun's and at the implication of what he said, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Yeonjun replies, reaching out to pet the cat (apparently named Cotton, Soobin decides to tease him for that later because who the fuck names their pet cotton?).

Soobin laughs when the cat tries to scratch Yeonjun, the older pouting when Cotton ignores him and proceeds to snuggle in Soobin's chest. It made him feel warm all over.

"You're having favorites now, Cotton?" Yeonjun asks, offended, his hand on his chest to dramatically make a show of bawling his eyes out.

This guy is really an idol. He got those entertainment skills on check.

Soobin decides to rub it on his face, hugging the cat closer to him, "It's good to know that Cotton knows who's the superior Choi," he sticks his tongue out to his direction.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes before nudging him to go inside his apartment completely, "This is my humble abode, make yourself at home."

Soobin's mouth forms an 'o', looking around the place as he gently lays Cotton down again on the ground. The interior is simple, minimalist and pleasing to the eyes, the color theme dominated by shades of brown, black and white. It was so Yeonjun, the decorations, the LPs and paintings on the wall, the scent and the homely vibes it gives. It looks utterly expensive and intimidating outside but it was very cozy inside that reminds him so much of Yeonjun, of how he looks like he can snap you into two but when you get to know him more, he's actually just a soft ball of sunshine.

No, wait, he's babying Yeonjun too much.

Yeonjun takes him by the hand again as he leads Soobin to the kitchen, foods laid out on the table that Soobin actually gasped, looking at the idol teasingly, "You prepared these?"

Yeonjun looks sheepish again, scratching his cheek for a second, looking away at him as mutters a silent, "Yeah."

Soobin beams at him, poking the idol on his cheek, much like what he did earlier in the car, "What are you being shy for? It's just me."

"Exactly, it's you," Yeonjun whines, taking a seat.

Soobin chuckles and sits beside him, looking at all the food in front of him, "You really prepared all of these? Really?" Soobin knows he sounds like an overly excited kid but the thought of Yeonjun cooking all these dishes and preparing to have dinner with him sends a wave of adoration through him.

Soobin appreciates Yeonjun's effort beyond words.

"Yeah," Yeonjun side eyes him, "I've been wanting to take you out for a proper dinner date but since, like, you know, I'm an idol. We can't really risk it so I thought why not just have it here."

Soobin actually giggles this time, nudging the older by his shoulder, "I appreciate it, don't be shy."

Yeonjun groans, face palming as the younger continues to send teasing looks on his direction, "Soobin, let's just eat, please."

By the time they finished dinner, they had a little argument on who will wash the dishes. In the end, they both decided to leave them off for a while and just rock-paper-scissors to decide later on who will do it.

Yeonjun lets him roam the house, stating that Soobin doesn't really have to ask for permission.

Soobin looks at his framed pictures, to the hanged ones. There are photos of him on stage and Soobin can still see the passion Yeonjun has in performing even through the lense. There are also pictures of him from his youth, childhood displayed for him to see as he looks at Yeonjun at 2, to when he first went to school, to his highschool graduation picture, to his nerdy phase and when he outgrown it, instead growing into a fine handsome young man that he is today. Soobin enjoys looking at his pictures, with his family, with his friends, with Huening Kai and with the Big Hit staffs. They all tell a story that some Soobin can recall Yeonjun telling him at one point through a call or a text message.

Soobin also sees Yeonjun's displayed trophies and certificates, plaques standing there proudly, from his first rookie award, to his first bonsang, to his five daesang awards. Soobin wasn't there when he received them but he feels incredibly proud looking at them now because he knows how Yeonjun worked hard to get every single one of them, why he gained them, the story of each one.

"I must be in a museum."

Soobin jumps when Yeonjun suddenly whispers in his ears from behind, turning around to hit him, "What now?"

"Because damn, you truly are a work of art," He smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Soobin rolls his eyes, stopping himself from smiling, "Must be the reason why the worldwide It Boy has been bugging me, I see," it's his turn to smirk, "Because I am such a work of art."

Yeonjun bites his lips, "You bet."

Soobin chuckles and goes to sit on the couch, Yeonjun following him.

"But are you tired?"

Soobin shakes his head, hugging a pillow to his chest as Cotton jumps to sit between them, "Uhm? Not really? No."

Yeonjun juts his lips, "Are you sure you're not tired? You've been running through my mind all day."

Soobin hits him with the pillow he was holding, trying to contain his feelings. He seriously wants to punch Yeonjun or maybe kiss him. He can't decide which one of the two he wants to do more, "Corny."

"No but really, what do you do for a living?"

"Yeonjun, you know I'm a doctor."

"What do you for a living except from being too perfect?"

Soobin bites his lips hard, stopping a smile from spreading. What the fuck, he's so corny.

He tries to think of a pick up line before speaking, "You must be a broom then."

Yeonjun pouts to stop himself from laughing as he pretends to think, leaning close to Soobin, "What? Why?"

Soobin hates how exaggerated he sounds.

He rolls his eyes before responding, "Because you just swept me off my feet."

Yeonjun gasped before bursting out laughing, "Dude, cringe."

Soobin pinches his side hard for teasing him, "Bro, that's what I go through everyday."

Yeonjun yelps, getting away from Soobin's crab-like fingers, "Oh, really, bro?"

Soobin actually punches him on the arm. Cotton meowed at them annoyingly as he jumps away from them, angry that these two adults are disturbing her nap.

"Bro, wait! Did you hear that?" Yeonjun says when Soobin gets near again, backing off to the corner of the couch as he raised his arms in defense.

Soobin stops, already laughing at his upcoming lame line, "No."

Yeonjun tries to keep a straight face, "Is that an airplane I hear or is it my heart taking off?" But he fails and still laughs at the end anyway.

Soobin knows they look like two idiots, chasing each other in a circle around the room but he feels incredibly relaxed and happy at this moment that he vaguely wonders if this is what love feels like.

When it's time for Soobin to go home, Yeonjun's driver fetches him to drive him home.

He turns to Yeonjun who was leaning on the door of his house, looking at Soobin with an unreadable glint in his eyes, "Can I follow you home?"

Soobin gives him a teasing smirk, feet digging on the ground, "You'll miss me too much?"

Yeonjun averts his eyes and smiles, eventually shaking his head, "My parents always told me to follow my dreams."

Soobin snorts funnily that made Yeonjun crack up too, "Stop."

Yeonjun straightens up, walking closer to him. He stops in front of Soobin, tilting his head on the side. It made Soobin think that he's about to say something serious but the mischievous glint in his eyes didn't really waver.

Soobin looks up at him since Yeonjun was standing on an elevated part of the floor.

Yeonjun leans in, "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?"

A smile slowly grows on Soobin's lips, scanning Yeonjun's face as he pretends to think for a second, "I don't know bro, maybe?" There was a teasing lilt in his voice and he watches how Yeonjun's face scrunched up to make a face at him.

"Stop with the bro," he whines, "Fine, I'm trynna get to somewhere here and you just -"

Yeonjun isn't able to finish his sentence because that is when Soobin cups his nape to draw his face closer, breath fanning on his lips as whispers, "Wrong," and laps his lips with Yeonjun's.

They stayed frozen there for a few minutes, lips just barely touching. Soobin only pulls away when he felt Yeonjun gasped against his lips, laughter slowly building up until he's full on laughing at Yeonjun's flustered face now.

"Bro, why is your face so red, is this your first time kissing," He laughs.

Yeonjun blinks and coughs, scratching his nape, feeling it tingle from when Soobin touched him there a while ago, "No, it's just," a cough, "I was surprise."

"I feel so honored to get The Choi Yeonjun surprise then," Soobin jokingly said.

He is startled when Yeonjun cups his cheeks and properly kissed him this time, lips pressing more intently, yet still so so gentle.

Soobin closes his widened eyes when he felt Yeonjun's lips move, reciprocating the kiss. His breathing hitch when Yeonjun licks his lowerlip and proceeds to suck on his tongue, tilting his head as he nibbles Soobin's tongue gently.

Their first kiss was as just as sweet as Soobin pictured it to be. It's amazing, the way their lips mold against each other perfectly, Yeonjun's hand on his waist, the other on his nape, pulling him even closer. Soobin grips his shoulders and pulls away to take in air, breath fanning against each other's faces.

"Uhm," Soobin knows his ears are burning red as he looks down to avoid Yeonjun's eyes, strangely feeling shy all of a sudden.

Yeonjun chuckles at him, caressing his cheek for a few seconds before giving Soobin's forehead a peck, "Take care."

Soobin smiles and nods as he pulls apart. Feeling Yeonjun's stare burn his back as he gets inside the car.

It feels surreal to be able to love someone as amazing as Yeonjun. He knows they're only at the starting line of their building relationship right now but he can't wait to see more sides of Yeonjun that Soobin would be the only one to see and he would like to share parts of himself to the idol too.

They have so much more things to go through and he knows it would be rocky given their different career paths but Soobin thinks they'll be okay.

Soobin is professional but his patient is being insufferable, his cheesy as fuck pick up lines totally uncalled for but he manages to terrorize Doctor Choi's heart through those anyway.

"So, you're telling me right now," Beomgyu says slowly, punctuating each word as he narrows his eyes at Soobin in front of him, "That The Choi Yeonjun is dating you, correct?"

Soobin purses his lips to stop himself from laughing, nodding as he waves at the patient that passed by them, "Yup."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Beomgyu raises a brow at him as he signs something on the reception desk, Soobin leaning his back on it while conversing with him.

"Yup," Soobin says again.

"You're overestimating my tolerating ass," the younger slams the pen he was holding as he glares at Soobin, "Stop being delusional, he was your patient once and now you're saying you're dating him when you won't even believe me that he's indeed an idol that time."

Soobin rolls his eyes, "That's literally eight months ago, Beomgyu, stop being dramatic."

"No, Doctor Choi, shut up, you watch too much drama nowadays it's making you delusional."

Soobin snorts, "I don't really need you to believe me anyway, whatever. How are things with you and Doctor Kang by the way?"

With the reminder, Beomyu slams his hand even harder on the reception desk, not minding the stares that several nurses threw at him in favor of directing his glare at his best friend, "Don't remind me of that fucker, even the thought of him makes my blood boil."

Soobin was about to retort something when Beomgyu suddenly gasped, looking behind him and there was suddenly an uproar of chatters around him the same time that made him furrow his brows and turn back to look at what is making Beomyu gape dumbly like that.

When he did turn his back though, Yeonjun's face was the first thing he saw and he gasped also watching how the idol saunters towards him confidently as if people are not filming him right now.

"What the fuck?" He hears Beomgyu mutter beside him as he scampers to get his phone and take a picture of Yeonjun. It made Soobin roll his eyes.

He stops in front of him and Beomgyu, the younger gaping beside him so bad Soobin begins to worry, "Beomgyu," he was cut off when Yeonjun speaks in front of them, flashing a smile.

"Hi, do you have a pencil?"

Soobin palms his face when Beomgyu immediately grab the ballpen he was using earlier and gave it eagerly to him. Yeonjun laughs, taking it gratefully before wriggling his brows at Soobin, "I want to erase your past and write our future."

Soobin rolls his eyes again flippantly and he hears Beomgyu mutter a silent, "What the fuck," again beside him.

Whether it was because of what Yeonjun said or because it's Yeonjun, Soobin doesn't know but he feels the second-hand embarrassment bubble in his stomach anyway. Gods, why is his boyfriend so sappy and corny? Those two is a bad combination on Yeonjun.

"Yeonjun, what are you doing here?" He asks exasperatedly.

Yeonjun chuckles, "I can't visit my boyfriend now?"

Soobin would have hit him if not for all the stares people has been giving them so he retorts on glaring at his boyfriend instead, "I'm at work and have you forgotten that you're literally an idol?!" He says it all while smiling as he keeps a safe distance from Yeonjun.

The idol only shrugs his shoulders, "I'm actually here to ask you something."

Soobin tries hard not to roll his eyes again, "You could've asked through the phone, Yeonjun-ssi."

The older only snickers at him, "Anyways, my question."

"What is it?"

"Are you religious?"

Soobin frowns, "Choi Yeonjun."

"Because you're the answer to all my prayers," and he actually have the audacity to even wink.

Beomgyu gaped again while Soobin tries hard to keep the smile on his face, "Now, you've asked, you can now go."

Yeonjun laughs at him, enjoying teasing his boyfriend in public like this, "Did the sun came out? Or did you just smile at me?"

Yeonjun laughs again before proceeding on throwing more pick-up lines at him and Soobin feels incredibly endeared yet embarassed, is that even possible.

"I'd say God bless you but it looks like he already did."

"Isn't it hot in here? Or is it just you?"

Beomgyu continues gawking at them from the side.

( Epilogue :

"Hey, isn't it a good thing that we have the same last name?" Yeonjun suddenly says.

They had been sleeping together in Yeonjun's apartment since their second-year anniversary. Soobin rubs his eyes as he sleepily tries to process Yeonjun's words, sunlight streaming in and hitting their tangled bodies as the sun starts to wake up too.

"Yeonjun, sleep."

"No, listen," Yeonjun squeezes his waist from the way he was spooning Soobin from the back, gently nudging him to face him, a soft command of attention. Soobin groans before turning to him, glaring at him with swollen eyes, not really completely awake yet.

"Okay, now what?"

"Even if we get married, no one else would know," Yeonjun grins and Soobin can hear the smirk in his voice and Soobin would really like to hit his boyfriend right now, "We'll still remain as Chois."

Soobin opens his eyes to meet Yeonjun's and makes sure that the older saw how hard he rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous."

Yeonjun laughs when he hears the incredulity in his voice but Soobin thinks Yeonjun knows anyway, how his heart skipped at the very thought of spending the rest their life together, past the lively moments of their youth and adulthood, till death do them part and Soobin loves it.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Yeonjun grins back at him.

Soobin hates how right he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hueniverses)


End file.
